


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】邀请函

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: ※大概是个一见钟情的故事。※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 5





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】邀请函

**Author's Note:**

> ※大概是个一见钟情的故事。
> 
> ※他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。

1.

Edward Nygma第一次见到Oswald Cobblepot是在哥谭警局。

当时他正像往常一样夹着一叠文件穿梭在忙碌的警员当中，盘算着待会儿如何避开那个啰嗦又没用的法医偷偷溜进解剖室研究一下新运来的尸体。突然一队重案组调查员气势汹汹地冲进警局，声称要以谋杀罪逮捕Jim Gordon和Harvey Bullock，这让现场一下子陷入了混乱，就在众人僵持不下的时候，一个站姿略滑稽的小个子突然出现在警局门口，吸引了所有人的注意力，他声称自己正是“被害”的Oswald Cobblepot。

“Wow.”Edward小声地发出了一句赞叹——就像他看到那些特殊的、令人称奇的杀人手段时一样。这位企鹅先生以如此戏剧性的方式出现，令重案组策划许久的抓捕行动成了一场闹剧。

How interesting!

这或许是Edward头一次对尸体之外的东西产生兴趣，他饶有兴味地远远打量着Oswald：这位企鹅先生个子不高，与这个称呼能带给人的印象如出一辙，他有着苍白的皮肤、紧贴着额头的黑发、薄薄的嘴唇和仿佛刻出来的鹰钩鼻，但这些并没有让他的面相看起来凶恶刻薄，兴许是因为他那双闪烁着骄傲和得意的眼睛，令他此时看起来更像是一个恶作剧成功的孩子。

Oswald 并不知道自己的举动吸引了某位鉴证科调查员的注意，他只是在为自己出其不意的到场而沾沾自喜。

2.

Edward Nygma第二次见到Oswald Cobblepot仍然是在哥谭警局。

这天下午，企鹅先生又一次造访，与以往不同的是他穿着上好的西装，鞋子擦得锃亮，腰板挺得笔直，看起来更加趾高气昂，踩着他标志性的一高一低的步子光明正大地走进警局大门东张西望，又去Detective Gordon的位子上转了一圈，警员们大多只是看他一眼，便低下头忙自己的事了。

Edward远远地就注意到了那个眼熟的背影，不必想就知道他是来找谁的，毕竟警局里没多少人和他有交情。那么，趁此机会介绍一下自己也许是个不错的选择。于是Edward算准了对方的行进路线，快步走下楼梯，成功地在门口截住了Oswald 。

他们并肩站在楼梯前，Edward不打算先开口，虽然他在从楼梯到门口的过程中想出了几种不同的开场白，但他还没有决定用哪个。

然而这次会面似乎不怎么顺利，在Edward抛出一个谜语，并科普了雄性企鹅孵蛋的知识之后，Oswald 对这人的印象已降到谷底，他给了Edward一个极不友好的眼神。

“很高兴见到你，走你的路。”Oswald 转过脸来皮笑肉不笑地说道，一边暗自在心里把Edward记到“不想再看到的人”名单里了。

3.

Jim Gordon并没有收下Oswald 的邀请函，对他来说接受Oswald 的帮助就是个彻头彻尾的错误，自己饶了他一命，现在反倒被缠上了。

“我就不该找你帮忙，拿上你的邀请函马上离开，我不希望你再来这里。”

“你不该这么对我的，Jim，总有一天你会后悔的。”望着Jim Gordon冷漠的背影，Oswald用力捏着那张黑色的卡片，气的发抖，他转身走向大门，恶狠狠地对路过的每个警探瞪眼。

“Mr. Cobblepot.”

Oswald 转头发现刚刚那个烦人的土包子调查员居然追了出来。

“又怎么了？”他不耐烦地问。

土包子调查员Edward推了下眼镜，微笑道：“那个可以给我吗？”他用眼神示意了一下Oswald 手里的邀请函。

Oswald 感到被冒犯了一般，一个陌生人居然有脸来要他送给朋友的邀请函！

“抱歉，这位先生，你以为你是谁？”他扬着头没好气地说。

“Edward Nygma，我们刚刚见过。”Edward仍旧是一脸恼人的微笑，Oswald 非常想给这张脸来上一拳。

“不好意思，Mr. Nygma，只有我的朋友能拥有它。”Oswald 特意把“ONLY MY FRIENDS”这三个词咬的特别重。

然而刚说完他就没有了底气：Jim Gordon拒绝了他的邀请。他们根本不是朋友。

Edward脸上的笑容也随之消失了，取而代之的是一副挫败的表情，他一时不知道说什么好，只能干站着看向Oswald，局促地扯着灰色工装上衣的下摆。

没来由的，他十分想得到那张邀请函。

4.

Edward把那张黑色的硬卡片拿在手里反复地看着。他记得Oswald 在警局门口说完那番话之后，有一瞬间脸上露出了受伤的神情，然后下一秒又恢复了凶狠的样子，十分用力地把邀请函按进他的手心里：“拿去吧，反正我也用不到了。”

于是这张卡片有了折痕，封面精致的烫金花体字皱了起来。

对Edward来说，这不仅是一张派对邀请函，这是一个机会，一个接近Oswald的机会。

他并不清楚自己为什么会突然对一个陌生人如此关注，他甚至暗地里对他的“新朋友”做了些调查——偷偷溜进档案室对鉴证科调查员来说是再正常不过的事，而一些不方便记录在档案里的内幕，从警员们的闲聊里也能知道大概——毕竟没人会提防他这个“怪人”。

对Oswald 了解得越多，他对这个小个子就越是感兴趣，连他自己都无法解释为什么身为GCPD的公职人员会和一个混黑道的疯子产生共鸣，就算是他这样的聪明人也有很多搞不清楚的事，比如有时候他感觉自己的脑子里藏着另一个人一样。

怪事多着呢，Edward笑了笑，小心地把邀请函收进了上衣口袋里。

5.

Oswald 没料到Edward真的会来。

事实上他在把邀请函塞给这个人之后转头就忘了。CLUB开幕仪式对他来说是个重要时刻，他可不希望搞砸。

只是今晚的一切跟他设想的差得有点远，此时他正端着一杯满的溢出来的上好葡萄酒站在只有几个客人的CLUB里，伴随着嘈杂的音乐在心里把Don Maroni咒骂了一万遍，以至于过了好一会儿才意识到有人在背后喊他的名字。

“晚上好Mr. Cobblepot，希望我没有记错时间，”那人向前走了两步，在合适的距离停了下来——他记得Oswald 不喜欢别人站的太近，“派对结束了吗？”

是Edward。Oswald 差点没有认出他来。修身得体的深色西装、用心搭配的领带和干净的鞋子令他看起来和白天在警局的样子判若两人，只有那副眼镜让人多少还能窥出白天那个书呆子调查员的影子。Oswald 倒还是庆幸他没有直接穿着那身土气的工作服来这里，那得是多可怕的画面！

“这看起来像是结束了吗？！”Oswald 看清楚来人之后气呼呼地反问道，虽然来的人不多，但是这么说也太失礼了。

“抱歉，我不太常来这种场合，我本来以为派对会更……热闹些的。”

……为什么就有人非得哪壶不开提哪壶呢？Oswald 感到自己正在失去耐心，他挥挥手示意Edward找地方坐，自己这会儿可没心情招待他。Edward指了指地板好心提醒道：“你的酒洒了。”

Oswald 把酒杯重重放在一旁的桌子上，他真是受够了。

6.

挂着紫色雨伞标志的CLUB里，客人已经走空，乐队也已散场，Oswald独自坐在桌前，盯着手中的酒杯，杯中的酒液随着灯光色彩变幻，越来越满，直到从酒杯中涌出，他站起来慌忙后退，葡萄酒的巨浪正在吞噬他的CLUB，他想逃，转身却撞上Don Maroni，对方大笑着对着他的脑袋举起了枪……

Oswald从噩梦中惊醒，猛地坐起来大口吸着气，想到梦中可怕的一幕，他慌忙抬起手摸了下脑袋，确认自己的脑门上没有出现一个大洞之后松了口气，重新躺了回去。

接着他就发现了不对劲，这不是他的床，也不是他的房间，他这是在哪儿？

“早上好，瞌睡虫。”Edward灿烂的笑脸突然出现在上方，Oswald 几乎尖叫出声，他本能地抓住被角向后躲了躲，以为自己仍在做噩梦。

“好吧，我猜你什么都不记得了。”Edward看着对方一脸惊恐和迷茫的样子无奈地说。他在床边坐下，把手里端着的水递给Oswald ，而Oswald只是警惕地看着，没有接。

“放心，我没有下毒。”

“这是哪儿？我为什么在这里，你又为什么在这里？！”

“首先，这是我家，”Edward耐心地回答Oswald 一连串的问题，“所以我当然在这里。至于你为什么也在，是因为昨晚你醉的太厉害了，我只能把你带回来了。”

Oswald 感觉头痛欲裂，他似乎想起来昨晚发生了什么了。

7.

生闷气+过量饮酒的后果就是醉到不省人事。

醉到不省人事的后果就是第二天全然记不得自己昨晚说过什么。

而Oswald现在正处于这样尴尬的境地。他最后的记忆就是自己着了魔似的又转回Edward的桌子，几杯酒过后开始疯狂倒苦水，不得不说Edward是个很好的倾听者，Oswald感觉自己很久没有聊天聊的这么畅快，虽然大部分时间是他自己在说，Edward只是适时地应答和帮他添满酒杯。而至于自己是什么时候醉倒，又是怎么来到Edward家里的，Oswald一点也想不起来。

事实上他把自己如何从Fish Mooney的伞童做到CLUB老板，如何成为Maroni身边的卧底，然后又如何身份暴露死里逃生的经过全都跟Edward说了一遍。

全。部。跟一个陌生人说了一遍。

而这位知晓他全部秘密的“陌生人”此刻正在他面前关切地问他要不要吃早餐。

“面包？培根？咖啡？”Edward一边说一边把自己的冰箱翻了个遍，他平时自己居住，所以食物的种类并不丰富，他希望他的客人不会太介意过于简单的早餐。

“Mr. Nygma，劳驾，”Oswald打断他，“不管我昨晚说了什么，请务必都当做没有听见。”

“放心，我嘴巴很严的，”Edward抬手在嘴唇上比了个拉拉链的动作，“还有，叫我Ed就好，我可以叫你Oswald吗？”

“……不行。”

“那……penguin？”

“……你敢这么叫试试！”

“那还是Oswald好了。”Edward单手比了个ok的手势，丝毫不给Oswald反驳的余地，而后者只能坐在床上干瞪眼。

Edward倒是兴致很好，他一边哼着不知名的曲子一边忙碌着，煎锅发出滋滋的响声，食物的香气充满了这间不大的屋子。Oswald一时有些恍惚，一种油然而生的亲切感和归属感像长夜过后降临的第一缕光，那无法抗拒的热度几乎灼伤他。

Oswald花了好一会儿才找回现实感，他揉了下眼睛，看到Edward正站在摆满了食物、热气蒸腾的餐桌后面对着他笑：“早餐准备好了，Oswald。”

8.

许久之后，他们谈起那个早晨，Oswald仍旧能回忆起那桌食物的香气和他们说过的每一句话，一切就是从那一刻开始，他们脚下的道路便交汇在了一起。在经历了数不清的摸爬滚打和死里逃生之后，曾经的GCPD调查员成了让所有警员头痛的Riddler，而Oswald业已加冕哥谭之王，他们联手除掉了Fish和Maroni，逼Falcone退位，如今整个地下世界已经是他们的天下，正如Oswald当年坐在自己的CLUB里喝到烂醉时对Edward高谈阔论的那样。Oswald的目标和野心，籍着Edward的谋略与智慧，一步步成为现实。

“Oswald，你相信命运吗？”他们并肩走在通往码头的长堤上，Edward这么问道。他和Oswald经常来这里散步，他们的车子停在不远处，几个手下并没有跟过来。

“Well，Ed，”Oswald停住脚步，他没有直接回答Edward的问题，而是问了另一个，“你知道我为什么喜欢来这个码头吗？”

Edward也停了下来，转身看向发问者：“因为这里对你来说有着特殊的意义。”

“没错。”Oswald走上前，站到Edward身边眺望河对岸：“曾经那个胆怯懦弱的我在这里死去，伴随着那声枪响，一个全新的我诞生了。这里是我的重生之地。”他转向Edward，扬起下巴，语气中透着骄傲，“Ed，如果没有你，那个重生的我就不可能走到今天，所以你问我相信命运吗，那么我告诉你：去他的命运，我只相信你。”

Edward笑起来，他低头注视着那双热切的湖绿色眼睛：“可是我相信。还记得这个吗？”他从上衣贴身口袋里拿出一张黑色的卡片，封面带着折痕，烫金的字体在阳光下闪闪发亮。

Oswald眼中闪过惊喜：“你一直留着它？”

“是的，”Edward抚摸着卡片上那行精致的花体字，指尖传来纸张的粗糙感，“我留着它来时刻提醒自己，能得到这张邀请函，能和你并肩站在这里，是多么幸运。”

“Ed，我……”Oswald一时不知道如何表达自己激动又感激的心情，他试着寻找合适的词句，Edward却竖起一根手指打断了他：“嘘——”

接着他附身亲吻了Oswald，把对方未说完的话变成了嘴角的呻吟，而Oswald也不再费心言语，他仰起头回应着Edward，拽住他的领带将他扯向自己。他们站在码头的风中拥吻，直到耗尽最后一丝氧气才分开。

Oswald砸了咂嘴，意犹未尽地看着那张邀请函：“我们应该把它裱起来。”

“好主意。”Edward点头表示赞同。

他们转身往回走，风追在他们身后，扬起外衣的下摆。

“你猜怎么着，”Oswald突然说，“我开始有点相信命运了。” 

\--END--


End file.
